


[精灵宝钻·索隆/米尔寇]未完成的神明

by beilin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Relationships: silmarillion - Relationship





	[精灵宝钻·索隆/米尔寇]未完成的神明

“曾经将我从奥力的歧途中拯救的您，而今却破败不堪。”  
维拉最强大的追随者行遍整个中洲的海洋、陆地和山脉，寻求恢复维拉力量的方法。他突破了埃雅仁迪尔把守着的天空壁垒，踏入空虚之境而回，他不知归路的艰难跋涉，只换来徒劳无功。  
他的神明，阿尔达命运的主人，肉身已无力量，而灵魂四分五裂。久别重逢只有悲哀，时至如今似乎为时已晚。  
“这条永恒长路上，您是否不再存在？”  
在巴拉督尔塔尖深渊的顶端，祂裂开了嘴。  
他曾是哑者般的随从，隐没于暗影中，只有一双恋慕的眼睛看向他的维拉，尽忠职守的践行一切命令。  
而今毁灭与征伐的过往只剩自己，他已匆忙了不被记载的多年岁月，黑暗主宰复苏之门仍在他面前紧闭。  
“如果您不能恢复曾经的强大，那不如就消逝在此处，由我......”阴沉冷峻的迈雅伫立在尘埃与黑霭中。  
残存的血肉块流动起来，凝结出双手的形状在空中漂动，示意制止他的行为。祂躲避，向后退到塔的深处、虚空中去，不肯触碰死亡的可能。

祂浮空的形体，如同火焰，燃过索隆伸出的手，也灼痛他的心。“您未曾消失，却也无法再指引我，陪伴我。”他将这些灵魂碎片与肉体残肢都精心保存在此，视作象征和信仰的符号。  
一切静默无声。  
索隆恭敬的行礼后面对着维拉缓步向后退出房间。“如果有任何生物踏入此处一步，我会将它们连根拔起，碾碎它们所生存的土地、山川、海屿，世代相传的血脉都会被顷刻毁灭。”他说与门前把守的奥克，更多是说与他自己。在这孤寂的新纪元后，他早已习惯和自己对话。  
沿着阶梯向下，螺旋蔓延，仿佛永无止尽，巴拉督尔的深邃与庞大超乎精灵和人类的想象。从维拉所在的天域而下，直至地底的炽烈岩浆中。有无数奥克不眠不休的劳作，制造器械、训练士兵。奥克们集结成军，在地下的防御工事中不断壮大。他要掠夺这片大地上更多的力量，为维拉献上更强大的力量。  
俊美的迈雅穿行其中，周身发出耀眼的光芒，似乎与这黑暗的一切格格不入，但他却是这所有黑暗的创造者。他是维拉最虔诚、最得意的信徒，只有他在维拉破碎之后继承了他们的一切，继续统御这黑暗的征程。  
“当您不在以后，这一切似乎变得无比遥远漫长。”索隆声音沉郁，“我会以安那塔之名，为您带来新的更强大的力量，来恢复您。”他早已习惯这无回应的对话。像是时间无法被记录的漫长岁月之前，他总是那个聆听者，听取维拉的教诲而一步步行至今日。  
“我将赐予这世界战争，”索隆目光望向不可及的远方，神色坚定如铁，“用您曾带给我的力量。”  
这是一场战争，为祂而起。  
“您与我站在一起。”索隆站在巴拉督尔塔顶幽幽道。  
他的脚下，数以千万计的奥克和黑暗生物奔走咆哮，势不可挡。侵袭这片中洲的土地，他要搅乱精灵和人类现在的平静生活。狰狞面容、肌肉虬结的邪灵们，就是他所制造的怪物，为他的恶谋所服务的杀戮机器。混乱会制造裂痕，会促使那些愚蠢、浅薄的人类王国分崩离析，从而也削弱精灵的力量，而后他可以从中觅得恢复维拉力量的道路。  
他看着那些渺小的生灵逃窜哀嚎，对黑暗力量的洪潮避之不及，“这都是为了您。”他笑了，英气逼人的面容上散发出令人窒息的光彩。索隆站在塔尖，向下倚靠着祂在彼侧的那块巨石墙壁。  
维拉的力量缺损已不是他可以完全弥补的。而俊美的迈雅在精灵间散播蛊惑人心的传言，愈演愈烈。精灵最终开始制造具有强大力量的戒指。他在监工的同时心怀他的维拉，时刻企盼着早日完成这项计划。  
“这样就能够赢得维拉的宽恕和救赎。”迈雅扬起眼角笑道。  
“维拉们已经放弃中洲了。”精灵失落地回他，“他们现在只庇护西方。”  
“不。”英俊优雅的迈雅笑容诡谲，“维拉仍然留在中洲，祂守护着这里，终将拯救此间。”  
过了很久，精灵又淡淡回道：“去米斯泷德，从海港扬帆出海，驶向西方，就能到达阿门洲。如果您希求维拉的恩赐，为何不离开中洲？”  
“维拉曾经离开，而今祂已归来。”迈雅的笑容神秘莫测。他远比精灵学识渊博、睿智强大。精灵便不再反驳他，专心制造戒指。  
精灵当然不会知道，这位美丽强大的迈雅就是索隆，而他不称呼祂为米尔寇、魔苟斯，或者其他什么强大可怖的名号。  
伊露维塔将他的神明从维拉中剔除出去，使祂的名字在大地上消失。而在索隆的心里、眼中，同样没有其他维拉，在他的乐章中，只有唯一的维拉，就是他追随之人。

凝望着祂，在一年当中的唯一一天，祂的神识会有所回应。  
“我们的使命……”祂残存的躯体如光雾般袅袅升起。  
“我的主，我明白。”那双眼睛，即使只是幻影，索隆亦不敢直视祂。“精灵已经受我控制，开始制造戒指了。”无上的维拉曾经拥有精灵宝钻，他拼命寻找替代品来恢复祂的昨日威严。  
“我会为您打造新的王冠，用金子点缀。至尊戒会戴在您的指间，您会再次归来。四海咆哮，山川崩毁，末日重生，整个世界会在您的统治下颤抖哀泣。”  
“继续你的业，索隆。”祂的声音轻如一片浮羽，那美丽的声音也在战败后被彻底打碎了，先是变得破碎喑哑，而后完全失去。  
他要何时才能拼凑回完整的维拉。索隆还想倾诉一切，他的忧虑，他的愤怒，他的宏伟计划。  
“我知道了。”维拉看向他，眼神中蕴含着一切。  
是的，他的维拉从来不需他声嘶力竭、哀痛咆哮，就已知晓所有。索隆的目光长久驻留在祂扭曲的形貌上，热忱与爱慕却经久不散，永远不足够。

而翌日，祂又会破碎如烟。  
他在空旷之地久久失落。索隆总会选择在过后的一天来为维拉补充能量。  
祂那曾经坚实无比的躯体现在若不是由自己的力量维系着，便如琉璃般易碎。他把平日固定着维拉各个部分的黑铁锁链解开，走入祂的攻击范围，用自己的力量控制着尽可能的为祂输送能量，可怖衰颓的躯体被注满力量后会暂时恢复。空中飘浮着灰白细砂般的骨灰也在力量的涌入下重新凝结。  
起死灵而肉白骨，这就是如今索隆掌握着的力量。他却不敢在维拉神识清明时亵渎祂，却又希望能穷极可能的靠近他的神明，令祂知晓。  
在这种时刻，维拉慢慢恢复出祂原本摄人心魄的夺目容貌。他轻抚维拉完美却毫无生息的躯体，雕塑般的形体毫无作用，摸起来似云朵的触感，而又带着新生的温度。他想起曾经的维拉，灵肉全然完美无瑕，每一处都展现着力与美的极致。  
“索隆。”  
“我在这里，我的主。”  
祂的神识会在这其中悠忽飘荡，不知何时归来又飘散。这给予迈雅苦痛又愉悦的折磨。  
他的吻落下，如火焰在吻一缕风，维拉的眉峰皱紧，他难以从祂的表情中分辨出快乐或痛苦。  
维拉的头颅高高仰起，汹涌的力量呼啸着撞入其中，数万世的嘈杂与记忆都席卷归来，汗水浸没了祂。索隆轻轻摩挲着祂的面颊，拨开濡湿粘黏的发丝。  
维拉的脚踝还遗留着被砍伤的痕迹，那刀痕深得见骨，愈合成丑陋的疤痕纠结在维拉本光洁无瑕的皮肤上。  
索隆悲恸地抚摸着祂。  
挺身而入的热烫没入维拉身下紧闭的小口，像极快的绯刀破开人鱼的长尾，痛苦却带来了治愈，躯体之力在血液流淌中被碾碎、被重塑。祂从破碎的一切重生为维拉，虽然只是短暂的瞬间。  
索隆反复的冲撞着，逐渐放飞自己的欲望，凭借渴求的本能，强硬凶狠的进出。维拉的肉体也随着他震颤，充沛的力量带来源源不断的快感，混搅着情欲的甘甜。  
祂感到一阵阵地眩晕，却不想放开身上之人。祂哆嗦着、连灵魂也颤动着，力量比末日火山中的岩灰更热，钻入祂的四肢百骸，熨烫的酥麻慰藉着祂。索隆是祂目前唯一能够深信的对象，祂渴求着更多、更多。双腿裹缠住迈雅坚实的腰身，像蛇摆尾缠绵着它的爱人，亦或猎物。  
祂已干枯纤瘦的骨节在被拥紧时压得索隆发痛。那是经受过烈焰、寒冰和一切无人能承受的折磨后所留存下的神的骸骨。想及此阴郁的心绪快吞没了索隆。  
维拉睁大双眼，翕动双唇，却没有发出一丝声音。索隆眼里祂的神情仍然是沉静的，祂的痛苦或愉悦都显露出深不见底的静，即使愤怒，也是火山崩毁后在无穷尽的时间中冷凝后的火焰石。但仍是灼烫的，如同他现时的躯体，燃烧着迈雅的神识和灵魂。  
维拉重生的俊美白皙的皮肤显露出薄红，而后那某红蔓延开去，越来越深，越来越浓，渐化作血的浓稠。他的表情又是痛苦又是愉悦，像是圣洁的受难者，又如诱人的恶魔。  
“唔......”维拉口中吐露出一丝呻吟。  
那声音敲击在索隆心口上，烈焰从他心底深处慢慢的向外烧灼，融化他的皮肉，使他的动作愈发快速、凶狠，猛烈得渴望彼此融成一处血肉。  
脑中乍白的光点在摇晃，蓦地迸裂，两颗浑浊的心环抱在一起，在释放的瞬间他将维拉狠狠拥进怀中。  
从中爆发的能量使得地底产生巨大的裂缝，层层深入，仿如深入无边深渊。  
烈焰般的光芒从巴拉督尔顶端爆射出去，在半空中荡出一个光环，如绑紧的光束炸开在空中，浮在空中扩散成半环。使得这座比深夜更黑的塔只显出两种相对立的颜色，形成耸立于空中的一架黑白十字。这就是末日的深渊裂口。精灵、人类和之下无穷无尽的奥克都显得无比渺小。  
“索隆......”祂在那一瞬间似乎认出了他，想起了他，恢复了往日神采，但又似什么都未曾发生过。  
伏在维拉身上的迈雅谦恭地握紧祂的右手，骨节纤长，纹路斑驳，他虔诚落下一吻。一滴泪同时从迈雅的眼角落下，亦或那是汗水，毕竟像他这样硬狠、邪恶、狡猾阴戾的生物怎会流泪？  
“我宁愿以我的血肉骨骸来供养您，但它们起不到作用。战争可以，我已找到夺取新的强大力量的方法。”残留的力量不能长久维系维拉的形体，祂开始分解、离散。  
“请您相信我。”  
“我会为您带回统御一切的‘至尊戒’。”索隆凝视着维拉渐渐散开形状的骨架，“和吉尔-加拉德的决战即将到来，我亦会将凯旋作为献给您的礼物。”

End.


End file.
